With more electronic devices relying on battery power, electrical power consumption is becoming a more important criterion in the design of electronic devices. Wireless connections in electronic devices, such as connections using a wireless network, cellular network, BLUETOOTH, or other wireless connection, in some instances, may consume a significant portion of the total electrical power used by an electronic device. For example, the electrical power used by a smartphone may double when communicating over a wireless network, such as a local area network that communicates using the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n (2009) standard.
Furthermore, as wireless connections become more commonplace, electronic devices may send and receive an increasing amount of data over wireless connections. This increased use of wireless connections may further increase the total power requirements of an electronic device.